SpiderGirl: Spawn of Venom
by hellscorpion
Summary: Goblins! SpiderGirl! Scarlet Spider 3 with powers! Symbiotes! SpiderMan! and so much more like Maybe May and Eddie Brock's Son!
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Girl:

Spawn of Venom

don't own spider-girl. All events unless stated, or involving the symbiotes, are the same.

Gov. Symbiotes prison..

The symbiote had started banging on the glass again. When it had returned to the facility, it was weak, Spider-Girl and Phil Urich had separated it from Peter Parker, destroying Spider-Venom. The sonic laughter sound.. so excruciatingly painful and annoying. It knew it's only hopes were Eddie. Not Edward Brock Jr. its second host, but Edward Brock the third, the second host's son. Or the Parker girl, her powers were almost the same as her father's, perhaps she was just as predicable. Then it sensed them. It's offspring..Scream. So we're all in the same boat, except for.. Could it be? The symbiote then detected that the Carnage Symbiote was there, in a different wing. Without warning the wall in front of its cage exploded, the guards were killed instantly by pumpkin bombs, and Fury, the goblin queen appeared on her glider. She unlocked the cage for the Venom symbiote's. "Alright like it or not you're coming with me. No, you will take me to the host I want. I want Spider-Girl... "Too bad. I've already got a host picked out for you." they had sort of a stare down, the symbiote hissed, the other cages lost power and the symbiotes slithered out, distracting Fury. The Symbiote shot out, and slimed it's way into some cracks in the wall. "Get back here slime freak!" Fury howled.

New York...

Taylor Hill was walking home, the street was discomforting. There was barely no body on the same street as him, "You! Human!" he looked up to see Morbius flying at him. "Your blood will sedate me. You will be remembered for your sacrifice." Morbius roared and leaped toward Hill. He was Drop kicked in the face by Spider-Girl. "Hey, Gruesome, isn't a little early for a Dracula Halloween party?" Morbius back off for a few seconds, "Hey mister you better.." "Lookout!""uh?!" Spider-Girl turned and Morbius slammed into her chest, slamming her against a very hard brick wall. Morbius was beginning to lose control, Spider-Girl slammed her fist into Morbius's jaw knocking one of his fangs and a tooth out. Morbius completely lost it and rammed her again and threw a large knife at her. It missed and Morbius slammed Spider-Girl's head against a wall. Then she saw Morbius attacking a limo and pulling a blonde man out of the limo. She jumped down to the limo and Morbius saw her and took flight. "You alright? Hey I know you.." dirty blonde hair and the typical high school adolescent clothing. "You know me?" she snapped out of it, Morbius was coming at her again, his claws sliced across her chest cutting through her costume and on the top of her breasts and across her stomach. Spider-Girl shrieked in pain"I'll slice you open and drink every bit of your blood!" he screamed as tried . Spider-Girl punched Morbius in the jaw and kicked twice square in the chest. He ripped the mouth of her mask off and one of the lenses from the eyes. The blonde man entered the fray he kicked Morbius in the face and began a roundhouse kick. Morbius knocked him off balance, Spider-Girl reentered, she managed to figure out the blonde guy was Eddie Brock, a guy from her school. She attempted to uppercut Morbius and succeeded, but lost her costume's right arm and part of the costume's left leg. Morbius stabbed Eddie in the stomach with his claws as he tried to help Spider-Girl and then Morbius slammed Spider-Girl into another wall, she lost almost consciousness from a near concussion and blood loss. She saw Eddie was already out. Then everything went black..

May slowly regained consciousness, she was in a hospital and Eddie was in the chair next to her bed. "Hey, May.""Ah, My head..hurts like hell." then May's face quickly turned to shock as she saw Eddie and remembered when she lost consciousness she was in costume. "Where's my.." "Shh..Shhh. Your 'friends' arrived and..Raptor I believe, removed your costume and gave you clothes. They dropped you and I off here. I awoke a the next day, but you've been here for a week." she calmed down a little, just a little. "Wait...you know I'm.." he shook his head, "Okay..why aren't you in a hospital bed and gown." Eddie looked hesitant, "You have to promise you won't tell anybody at school." she shook her head, "His claws avoided any vital organs and I sorta fainted from shock and blood loss." May sighed and smiled at him and Phil Urich, "See ya, Eddie." as Eddie walked out, see turned to Phil "Anything interesting happen while I was out." "Hobgoblin's on loose.. Thanks to Fury, the Scriers and a Green Goblin. She also destroyed some other prison." Phil stopped for a second, "Normie has decided to become the Green Goblin again, and I haven't spoken with him, but I don't think he was involved. So I guess I'm gonna have to spray my costume gold and become the Golden Goblin again." she noticed he Phil seemed uncomfortable, "Are you alright Uncle Phil?" "Yeah...but the Black Tarantula is here...and Eddie almost got Tarantula and himself kicked out. Uh, I think I'll go now. If he tries anything, holler."

The Black Tarantula stepped in, out of costume of course as Fabian LeMuerto, holding a large assortment of, "Greetings, my love. I hope you've rested well. It has been a week since you arrived."

Osborn residence, 2 days ago...

Normie had found some of his late father's designs, similar to the Green Goblin outfit Phil Urich had worn, but no completed arsenals (his original gear had been wrecked and he found new remnants of where had stored it when he captured May). _'Guess Phil must have gotten lucky'_ Normie thought. _"You were both always weak and miserable disappointments to me."_ Normie jumped at the sound of the icy voice. "Somebody there? Hello?" _"Follow the cold shiver running down your spine."_ He picked up a knife and followed the voice to a full-scale mirror. "What?" his reflection slowly began to shift into the image of somebody he'd never met, but known his whole life, "Jesus!... Grandfather?" It was indeed Norman Osborn, _"I my grandson..please your father and I ask only one thing of you..and your mother asks you too. Please avenge us!" _Norman's voice was pleading, and Normie's reply was stammered, "I can't Peter Parker's innocent." Norman's voice even more pleading, _"He is not! And he has a daughter_ _following in his footsteps! And in a few years his son will undoubtedly join her! Instruct Peter Parker in the pain of losing his daughter a second time!"_ Normie even more stammered, "I..I can't May is my friend and ..and she's my wife's friend." Norman returned to a bit more solemn voice, _"And Harry and I are your father and grandfather! Liz is your mother! Were your family! Avenge me."_ Normie was not going to be fooled any more as soon as he heard 'avenge me.' "No." Norman in anger yelled, _"AVENGE ME!!" _"NO!!" and Normie threw the knife into the mirror, revealing a secret room. _'Could it be? I heard my Dad and my Granddad hid secret rooms behind mirrors and walls...'_ his chain of thought was interrupted by a mask greeting him, startling him, he fell back to a wall which lighted up too. As did 3 others in the hall, the walls were lined with shelves; containing pumpkin bombs, newer ones. Also there was another room in the hidden hall, it lit and Normie went to it like a moth to a flame. There were vials with serial numbers on them, and they contained a green liquid. "The performance enhancers." _"Yes Norman. The performance enhancers. They gave Harry, Èlan, and me our strength! It even gave the original Hobgoblin his strength!"_

May was eating lunch when she thought she heard a glider, and when she had turned to the window it had exploded. Three evil laughters entered with it, she saw Fury and a goblin she had not encountered before. It was the Hobgoblin, "Alright twerp, let's get moving, we haven't got all day." Hobgoblin shot her with a stun blast and the 3rd goblin entered, the Green Goblin. He was bit larger than any of the ones May had fought and dressed the same way her Uncle Phil had dressed when she and Canis had to team up (see Spider-Girl #77). He lassoed her with an Admantium cable around the arms, Fury got her legs, and Hobgoblin go her waist. "Normie is that you in there?" she yelled, Fury laughed at her, "You wish Spider-Girl! These two industrious men are the original Green Goblin and the original Hobgoblin!" "Gas her, Green Goblin!" Hobgoblin said, May was already losing consciousness, but they didn't want her seeing their lair. The Green Goblin gave his cable to the Hobgoblin, swerved down to May holding up his arms, on each of his fists May could see a nozzle, similar to those of her web shooters. As the gas sprayed she hear his rough voice command, "Sleep!" only sounded slow and as though had said like ssleeep.

"Wake up little spider." a distorted voice, May couldn't recognize and all she could see was black, "You're not dead..yet..just paralyzed." She opened her eyes to see the Green Goblin, his yellow eye lenses began to separate revealing his real eyes. "You're an amazing creature Spider-Girl, just like your father." she looked down to see was still in hospital clothing and in a special hospital bead with thick metal beam like bands around her wrists and ankles. "I wish I could say the same thing about my own flesh and blood, Spider-Girl. Or do you prefer May?" she jolted up at him, "Ata girl. I'm sorry to say that you're just bait. For your father." May felt like her head was burst, the gas had given her a hell of a hang over. "Uh..why don't you kill me now and get it over with?" "A struggling worm on hook earns a bigger catch than a dead one. And besides don't you and Norman have some catching up to do?" she turned to see Normie had the same bands, only his were to the wall and he seemed to be spaced out. "If you're..not Normie than who are you?" May said, she couldn't break the bands, "Why Fury told you, May. And those bands are made of titanium; You can't break them because along with your iv, we're also feeding your body a drug that numbs your spider powers."

Brock Penthouse..

Eddie had seen the news and footage they had shown of the goblins catching May, the footage was all that great so he was sure he was the only one who'd seen it. '_Crap. I've gotta find away to get May her gear_.' he looked around to make sure his younger sister and older brother weren't near his room, he knew his mother and father were busy with meetings, so his siblings and the butler were the only ones there. He grabbed his backpack and bolted for the elevator room, it would take him a while to get to May's and he realized something, if May's father caught him, he'd be in deep shit. '_Ok. If they're there, I tell him, see if he wants to bring her gear and use the bag to sneak it in._'

Goblins' lair...

"Well time to refill your drug pack, ya little junkie." Roderick Kingsley a.k.a the Hobgoblin said jokingly to May, he wasn't wearing his cloak or mask they lay on a computer chair. "How in the hell did you become a Goblin?" she asked him suspiciously, "Oh let's see; some two bit crook you're father was chasing found a stash of Goblin weapons and, sold them to me, his occasional employer. I redid the Goblin outfits and added a hooded cloak, but even with the arsenal I hunger for more. I didn't have the Green Goblin's formula; later I found and unlike the first time we met I was more than match against Spider-Man and the Black Cat." after he filled the pack she heard him go "hmm?" he was looking at a security camera, Eddie Brock, Raptor, and Felicity Hardy in her Scarlet Spider costume were on it.

'_Christ, I hope May is alright_.' Felicity thought, '_If it weren't for her blood I wouldn't have my spider powers_' "How much longer, Raptor?" Scarlet Spider asked, "We're almost there.." she turned Eddie, "As for you next time you see some heros take off with another hero or heroine, don't follow. We wear masks for a reason." before Eddie responded a creepy voice humorously asked, "Didn't any of you know curiosity killed the cat?!" it looked like the Normie version of the Green Goblin, but it was Grey and brown. "Who the hell are you?!" Eddie yelled. The goblin laughed maniacally, "I'm the Grey Goblin! Surrender now or you'll die even slower!"


	2. Chapter 2

spider-girl:

Spawn of venom

Don't own Spider-Girl. Or her cohorts.

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Eddie Brock Jr., son of Carl Brock and his wife once again, Anne Weying were just coming out of a meeting with their fellow chairmen to see Peter Parker, some of the N.Y.P.D. and the new JURY, waiting for them. "Have either of you had any physical contact with symbiotes lately?" Peter asked, and Eddie quickly answered, "I'm not Venom anymore. The symbiote is at a government facility with all of the other known symbiotes. So, no." Peter sighed, "Actually not anymore, the facility was bombed in earlier this morning by someone named Fury. The Venom and Scream symbiotes are missing, as is Carnage." Eddie was about to talk again, when one of the officers' radios announced, "Fire department needed Memorial Hospital. Patients missing, perpetrators are the Green Goblin, the Hobgoblin, and a goblin named Fury." Peter immediately ran to leave his thoughts all screaming at once, _'MAY!!'_

Goblins' lair...

The new Grey Goblin and Fury brought in Raptor, Scarlet Spider, and Eddie into the room May was in. The Green Goblin smirking and as always dementedly happily said, "Didn't you kids know that curiosity killed the cat?!" Green Goblin and Hobgoblin removed their masks as did Fury Eddie seemed surprised to see Norman Osborn and Roderick Kingsley were actually the goblins, the Hobgoblin hissed, "What the hell you starring at boy?" he looked up out of his thoughts, "I just noticed; What the fuck was I thinking?" he said incredulously. While the goblins were inspecting their new prisoners and Fury rummaged in Eddie's Backpack, May managed to knock the IV/Drug needle out of her arm. _'Score one for the good guys.'_ "Osborn!" Hobgoblin called to the Green Goblin, _'Shit! They know !'_ May thought. "Do I really need to be here? I mean I really have a score to settle!" "Really, Hobgoblin? Because I trust you about as far as I can throw you. What's the score?" Hobgoblin laugh manically, "Remember? My twin brother Daniel, Goddamn little shyster sold me out! And I don't trust you or your grand-kid, even with the Winkler process, he still isn't worthy of trust!"May looked to see how much of the drug was still in the IV, relatively a full bag. _'Few minutes I should have enough strength to break free_..' May looked towards Eddie, Raptor, and the Scarlet Spider, Scarlet Spider was unconscious. _'Great. I guess they had enough of that power weakening drug to use on Felicity and me.'_

None of the goblins were watching her or Eddie, May signaled Eddie to threw her one of her web-shooters.

Peter had rushed home, informed Mary Jane of what happened and quickly donned his Spider-Man costume. "Who is this new Green Goblin, Peter?" he turned to MJ, not really knowing what to say, "I don't know, but from the reports and bits of footage I saw, it almost looks like..Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin." seeing MJ a bit shocked, Peter finished pulling the Mask over his head, "But I really don't care who he is, he kidnaped May and I'm tired of people kidnaping my family! I swear I'll get her back!" and he was gone, swinging in action. _"What's up?"_ Spider-Man turned to see swinging beside him was DarkDevil, _"You seen Spider-Girl lately?"_ "She was kidnaped by the Hobgoblin, Fury, and a Green Goblin!" "A Green Goblin?" DarkDevil replied, swinging onto chimney, "Yeah. Meaning I don't know who it is, but from the description of size, it sounds like...like Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin!" Spider-Man and DarkDevil kept swinging and talking unaware that were being followed, by Wild Thing, the daughter of Wolverine and Elektra, and by Wolverine. "Should we help them, dad?" Wild Thing asked, "I think we will." he sniffed the air and clenched his fists, "Sabertooth!" Wolverine snarled, "Hey! Web-Head!" While Wolverine and Wild-Thing caught up, a third onlooker stayed in shadows. More likely melded with them, the Venom symbiote.

May began trying to break her bonds discretely, unfortunately, Norman noticed, and cackled, "I didn't think you would be so willing to rush to your own death, child." he grabbed the backpack from Eddie and threw it to May, she and everybody else in the room looked at Osborn incredulously and said, "WHAT?!". he released another crazed cackle, "I'd rather see you destroyed in the same manner as Hobgoblin and I will destroy your father! I will see you die..as Spider-Girl!" May quickly changed into Spider-Girl, Goblin motioned over to Fury, "One more thing; if Fury wins your friends will die at Sabertooth's claws. And I will see to it that Norman jr. is forced to stay the Grey Goblin for the rest of his life..Aha ha ha ha!" he finished cackling with a malicious look, "Ready to begin?" but just as their fight had begun, the skylight the goblins used for one of their exits crashed open, spewing glass and giving entrance to Spider-Man, DarkDevil, Wild Thing, and Wolverine. Sabertooth lunged for Wolverine, and Wild Thing propelled her self towards her brother, Saber-Claw. Norman Osborn was holding his mask, smiling towards Spider-Man, "Well-well-well, Parker I almost thought you wouldn't show for your own daughter's funeral. Why kidnaping her is a hell of lot harder than kidnaping you in the old days." he smiled maliciously, while Spider-Man was checking on Spider-Girl, "Let's see; oh yes the first time I kidnaped her, I had to pay off doctors, a drifter, and have a warm stillborn presented in her place. And now: I teamed up with the Hobgoblin, Fury, and my own Grandson; kidnaped her and drugged her." Spider-Man Lunged feet first at the Goblin, hit him right in the face, and the Green Goblin just cackled again. "I knew you had false leg, but this one appears to augment your spider powers, Peter." he grabbed the leg and used his stun gloves paralyzing Spider-Man. Spider-Girl and Dark Devil were trying to deal with the Hobgoblin, _'I could kill three birds with one stone..' _the Green Goblin thought, pulling out a pumpkin bomb,_ 'Or should I say one pumpkin!'_ he threw, just as Spider-Girl had turned to check on her father, she saw the bomb heading towards Dark Devil, Hobgoblin and her. _'OH NO! HOBGOBLIN DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE BOMB!' _Spider-Girl's thought screamed, she lunged at the Hobgoblin, "GET DOWN!" she yelled pulling him off his glider, saving him from the bomb, "Why you...!" before he could finished the bomb exploded and he looked at Spider-Girl, "Why did you do that?" "Uh, hello, it was the only way to get you out of.." "You're just like your father.." The goblin laughed, "Well looks like I'm gonna have to let you win..you might want to leave!" Spider-Girl looked to her friends they were all busy and looked to the Green Goblin, he was his glider as a blade came from beside each side of the bat head on his glider, and Spider-Man was getting up but he couldn't possibly dodged. _'Saved one goblin only to have to kill another..Normie please forgive me.'_ she shot two weblines out to where the Green Goblin was and launched herself feetfirst to the goblin knocking him off the glider. Spider-Girl kicked the goblin the stomach, grabbing him by his purple over-armor, she slammed a fist into Green Goblin's masked face, she slammed another fist into his face, and another, Green Goblin blocked this time, Spider-Girl shot lines out behind, kicked him with both feet in the face, "NORMAN, YOU'RE A SICK FUCK!" she kicked him in the stomach, and she grabbed him again by the over-armor, she uppercut him, sending him flying, Spider-Man grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't kill the Green Goblin. Who was now kneeling holding his hands up, "Peter! Peter! Stop her it's me!" he ripped the mask off again, "You're going to jail, Norman. For everyone you've tried to and have killed." he was trembling, "Please, Peter it wasn't me! It was the Goblin! It was the Goblin, I had nothing to do with it! Plea.. Please don't let him..don't let him take me again!" "Come on dad let's get the others and go, Hobgoblin is planning to fire bomb the building." May turned and ripped the auto flight circuits out the glider, just Norman was reaching to the controls on his glove, he had his usual mad sinister look back. Spider-Man and the others turned to Spider-Girl, Fury had escaped, "Where's the Hobgoblin?" Spider-Man, "He left said we might want to leave?" Spider-Girl replied to see her father getting ready to leave webbing up Norman, Normie would fly him out. "Hobgoblin didn't leave! He's probably going to get enough attitude to fire bomb this whole place!" Sure enough Hobgoblin was barely in view as every one leapt from the hole Spider-Man had created earlier, just as the Hobgoblin dropped a pylon of pumpkin bombs. "Norman! Release me! Together we can strike them down!" Norman yelled to Normie, he looked down at him, "Good to know you're alive, Grandad, but you don't deserve freedom." he snarled at Spider-Man, "You'll never make it stick Parker! I be free by tomorrow!" "Ha. You're in your goblin suit, and I do believe that is some pretty good evidence for back at the station." Peter responded.

End of Chapter.


End file.
